


Five Gods: Eric

by ilien



Series: Five Gods [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Kripke has a visitor. And yes, I know it's a bad summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Gods: Eric

**Author's Note:**

> One of the two parts that were too big for the original "Five Gods" fic. They didn't fit, but I still don't want to get rid if them.

“Hello, Eric”

He’d been a bit stressed all day, so the voice behind his back nearly scared him to death.

“Misha. How did you get here? I thought I locked the door... I must have dozed off.”

“I am not Misha Collins.”

“Yeah, very funny, but would you please check the calendar? It was not April, 1 last time I checked.”

“It is not. And yet, I am not Misha Collins. Take a look at the window.”

Eric, as if hypnotized, obeyed. Down there, almost under the window of Eric’s office, Jensen was yelling at Misha, who was nodding absent-mindedly and typing something on his cellphone with one hand. It was definitely Misha: Eric’s office was on the second floor, and there was no way he could take anyone else, not even a double wearing a ton of makeup, for Misha from this short distance. It was not just his face or his clothes – it was the way he held himself, moved, made faces at Jensen. He turned around. The other “Misha” was still there.

“ I am Castiel” the person said, a bit redundantly, to Eric’s mind. Eric opened the cabinet, took a bottle of whiskey, then thought again and put it back.

“I think I need some therapy” he finally said, looking at the window again. Now Misha was yelling, and Jensen looked like he was about to make things physical, but still not sure which kind of “physical” to pick. Typical. And then they’ll wonder why he went looney.

“Okaay” he sighed, suddenly deadly tired, “I’ll call my therapist tomorrow. Happy? Anything else you want from me, pink elephant?”

“I am not an elephant” the hallucination objected, “Like I said, I am Castiel. And I do not want anything in particular from You now, not anymore.” Eric could swear he heard the capital Y.

“Why are you here, then?” Eric figured there was no point in arguing with his own hallucinations.

“I merely wanted to meet You.” Here was that capital Y again. “Now that I’m powerful enough to find You, I decided to make personal acquaintance. And to thank You for creating us”.

Okaay, so maybe he really should have stopped at five seasons, for his own good.

“Yeah, you’re welcome” he breathed, “Anything else you wanted to say?”

“You really do not understand, do you?” Castiel made that amused “I don’t really know how to laugh but it’s funny” look Misha had practiced for days.

“Don’t understand what?” he finally decided to go for that glass of whiskey – after all, chances are the doctors will ban alcohol for good, so he could as well enjoy it while it lasts.

“You actually did create us. You and your team. The world, in which Sam, Dean and the rest of us live, did not exist until you started shooting the series. It exists because of you.”

“So what,” he downed his first glass and was beginning to find it amusing, “as soon as the show is cancelled, you will cease to exist?”

Castiel frowned “That’s what I thought at first. But you’re not the only creature with the ability to create worlds. Most of them are completely unaware of their ability, and simply live their human lives. There is quite a number of Supernatural fans among them now. So no, I don’t believe our world is in any danger now.”

Eric finished his second glass. He thought about offering Castiel a drink, but decided not to waste good stuff on someone who doesn’t even exist.

“So, I’m your God?” he asked. Could be worse, he thought, he could get to think he’s Elvis or a butterfly.

“In a way, yes. Though I believe you have delegated these powers to me, lately.”

Season six finale, yes. Not exactly what he meant, but what the hell.

“Yeah, okay, whatever.”

“I have a lot of unfinished business back home. I have to go now. It was an honor to meet you.” With that, the hallucination vanished. Eric made himself a third glass and decided to call the therapist right away. Outside, Misha was still yelling.


End file.
